<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You could never hurt me by HopeLupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718927">You could never hurt me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLupin/pseuds/HopeLupin'>HopeLupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spoilers for S1E8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLupin/pseuds/HopeLupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda confronts Vision earlier in the series (Spoilers for Episode 8)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You could never hurt me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could never hurt me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying to me!” Vision shouted, his powers taking control as he levitated off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, all of this is for us!” Wanda said, the red light flickering over her hands. “So let me handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is outside of Westview?” Vision shouted, looking angrier than Wanda had ever seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know, I promise you.” Wanda said, her emotions wavering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to make that choice for me, Wanda!” he aggressively gestured towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never talked to me like this before.” Wanda said lowering herself to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before what?” His voice rose. “Before what? I can’t remember my life before Westview” He shouted, getting more distressed by the second. “I don’t know who I am! I’m scared”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my husband. You are Tommy and Billy’s father. Isn’t that enough?” Wanda said, tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could never hurt me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vision closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Wanda’s. “For now, yes. For ever, I don’t think so. You are going to have to tell me one day.” Vision said, cupping his wife’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel this wave, this wave washing over me like before. The drowning, but the drowning does hurt anymore. It feels like it’s always here, I am numb. Numb from all of this and what’s wrong with that? Why can’t I feel? Why can’t I find happiness? I don’t ask for much, you knew that. You felt me. You saw me for what I was, scared and alone. Empty, just endless nothingness. Like all the hope is gone from the world because why would there be hope with everyone I love gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Wanda.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They expect nothing more from me. This is what they want me to be, what they tell me to be.” She said looking over his face. “They want to take everything I have, every tiny thing I have and expect me to be okay.” She shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they taking from you?” Vision asked, his hand moved into her hair. “Talk to me Wanda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could never hurt me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda looked up at him, “I just have this hole in my chest, this gaping emptiness and I never thought I’d want that ache back, that I’d want the pain because then I could feel something. I could feel anything from being here, from being here with you again because you’re you, you’re still you and you want me, you wanted me. But you don’t… You don’t want me anymore. No one wants me, there’s nothing left, no one left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I didn’t want you Wanda.” His hand reached to wipe a tear from his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to be left, that what was done is done and I respected that. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>respected </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.” Red light began to crackle over her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did they do?” He asked, pulling her to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could never hurt me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to bury you. I wanted to mourn you, why wouldn’t they let me mourn you.” Wanda's eyes were glowing red, tears streaming down her face. “I wanted the house, I wanted the house and to grow old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to save you. To save us, I protected us from them.” She gripped his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being dragged in every direction.” She said, her forehead resting against his chest. “It’s like everyone wants something different and I have to control it, I have to help everyone else, keep them happy, keep the Avengers happy, keep Hydra happy and piece by piece they take everything from me. I wanted my brother, I wanted you, I wanted our home. Our Children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have that, we can work together.” Vision said, tilting her face up to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t. We don’t have that, because you’re not even real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Vision took a step back from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even Rea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could never hurt me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please Stand By. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>